SIEMPRE A TU LADO
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Quieren saber cuanta alegría nos puede dar una mascota?.. ¿Quieren saber cuanto ama una mascota a su dueño?.. ¿Quieren saber las pequeñas aventuras de alegría y tristeza entre los esposos Candy y Terry junto con su mascota Clin?


**16 **

**SIEMPRE A TU LADO. **

**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea... **

**Una triste historia de amor entre Candy y su mascota. **

Habían pasado dos años, Candy y Terry se habían casado, después de la boda Terry quería llevarle a Candy a un largo paseo.

Candy se decía a si misma_ ¿a quién le dejo mi mascota, mientras mi esposo yo, estemos en un largo viaje?

Lamentablemente sus amigos se encontraban casados y con hijos, no se llegó a saber de ellos nunca más.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María eran ya ancianas, se encontraban con muchas ocupaciones el trabajo y el cuidado de los niños.

Candy acudió a Tom, para que cuide de su fiel mascota.

Tom tenía una granja que podía cuidarlo bien, el prometió cuidarlo como si fuera su hijo.

Lamentablemente Tom estaba casado con una mujer frívola que no le gustaba los animales, empezó a maltratarla sin que Tom se dé cuenta.

Clin, paso varios meses lleno de hambre y sed.

Un día la esposa de Tom quería despojarse del pobre Clin.

Entonces Tom al mirar que su esposa renegaba mucho porque Clin paraba jugando en la casa junto con su hijo, decidió abandonarlo por la calle sin dueño.

Clin en la calle paso los peores momentos de su vida, comía de la basura, andaba todo sucio y para lo colmo mucha gente lo maltrataba y no quería darle ni agua.

Candy y Terry llegaron a la casa de Tom, para recoger a su fiel mascota.

Tom al contarle lo que sucedió. Candy lloro desesperadamente junto a su amado esposo, lo primero que hizo fue golpearle a la malvada mujer por maltratar a un animalito.

Candy con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo_

\- "El hombre ha hecho de la Tierra un infierno para los animales.", usted no tiene corazón señora, nunca se lo voy a perdonar lo que hicieron a mi mascota, pero reconozco que yo también tengo la culpa de dejarlo con ustedes, ahora comprendí que el animalito solo tiene al cuidado de su dueño.

Terry abrazo a su esposa, le dijo_ Vámonos de aquí mi amor, yo te prometo que permanecerá en nuestros corazones para siempre, lo encontraremos porque es nuestro hijo y nunca más lo abandonaremos. ¡no al maltrato animal ¡porque "Los animales son buenos amigos, no hacen preguntas y tampoco critican."

-si mi amor, encuéntralo por favor, no quiero separarme de mi mascota, dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tom pidió perdón a Candy y prometió buscar a su mascota.

Tom, Terry y Candy, se la pasaban buscando a Clin, pero la búsqueda fue en vana porque no lo encontraron.

Terry y Candy llegaron a su casa muy tristes, pero al llegar se alegraron al ver a clin esperando a sus amos en la puerta de su casa.

Candy corre a abrazar a su mascota y le dice_

-Mi fiel amigo, perdóname, prometo que nunca más te voy abandonar, perdóname, dijo llorando.

Clin movió su cola de felicidad y acaricio a Candy y Terry.

Candy le dice: Te cantare una canción, mi hermosa mascota.

_**El más bonito animalito es un amor**_

_**Se paro tu corazón y me enseña a esperar que salga el sol**_

_**Que ilumine este dolor que quiebra**_

_**El más bonito es un amor**_

_**Que Dios nos anhela**_

_**Su mirada azul**_

_**Pero da grandeza**_

_**Da grandeza**_

_**Que para mi eres un trozo de mi vida**_

_**Tengo que darte más besos y más caricias.**_

_**El más bonito animalito un amor**_

_**Tiene la sonrisa de una flor**_

_**Su mirada azul**_

_**Pocos días nos dio grandeza**_

_**Por ser nuestro amigo fiel**_

Prometieron nunca separarse de su fiel mascota pase lo que pase.

**Fin**

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historias ¿Qué les pareció el minific? ¿Les gusto?

¡Espero sus reviews!

Nos vemos pronto

El próximo minific es quiero que seas mía

**Nunca dejen de leerme**

**...Nací, Crecí y Moriré, siendo una orgullosa Territana. Fin.**


End file.
